Festas de Halloween Nunca Saem Como o Planejado!
by Hamii
Summary: .'- Hm? - Neji olhou pra ela, que estava com o pacote de balas aberto nas mãos - Ah, sim, ela é viciada em gostosuras' ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN, espero que gostem ! Reviews?


**Festas de Halloween Nunca Saem Como Planejado!**

_Único_

_

* * *

_

- Não!

- Ai Neji! Pára de ser fresco. Nem é tão ruim assim - os dois ninjas discutiam, em cochicho, no fundo no fundo da sala - vai ser legal, tenho certeza!

- Você sempre tem certeza de tudo Lee.

- Neji, o Lee está certo, vai ser divertido! - diz Tenten, virando para trás - Não temos o que perder por pelo menos tentar.

- Eu sei que vai sobrar tudo pra mim!

- Senhores? - pergunta Kakashi - algum problema aí atrás? Ou com o trabalho?

- Não senhor! - responde Tenten rapidamente.

- Sim senhor! - responde Lee, quase mais rápido que Tenten - Neji não concorda com a tarefa que lhe foi dada!

- Senhor Hyuuga? Qual o problema em... - olha na folha que estava em suas mãos - cozinhar para a festa de halloween da vila? - olha para o Hyuuga esperando a resposta.

- Você ainda precisa perguntar Kakashi? - debochou Sasuke, do início da sala.

- Cala a boca Uchiha! O problema é que não quero me responsabilizar por algo que não tenho vontade de cumprir.

- Fala sério Neji, você não sabe cozinhar!

- Sei cozinhar sim, Ino, fica quieta aí na sua - Ino começa a rir, sendo seguida por Sakura, Sasuke e o resto da turma

- Neji... - diz Tenten, entre uma risada e outra - é melhor você provar que sabe cozinhar.

- Não acredito nisso!

- É o jeito! - diz a morena, dando de ombros, e fazendo uma cara que diz: eu-sinto-muito-por-você.

- Então você vem comigo! - e aponta pra Tenten, a sala toda começa a rir mais ainda, com a cara de assustada da ninja.

- EU? Não, não, não, espera aí, eu não tenho nada haver com isso...

- Agora tem - se vira para o Kakashi - eu aceito se a Tenten concordar em me ajudar!

- Não mesmo - retruca Tenten

- Ah Tenten, se você não quiser, a gente vai ter que deixar isso nas mãos de Naruto, que é o único que ainda não tem uma tarefa destinada, e todos vão comer Lámen a noite inteira!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! - todos os outros da sala gritam.

- Golpista, mas tá. Eu aceito! - dando-se por vencida.

- Ai, tá saindo tudo errado! Eu não aguento mais Neji - reclamou a morena. Só pra esclarecer a situação dos dois: é de noite, quase 22h (que é a hora marcada para a festa começar de verdade, se é que me entendem), uma cozinha enorme, somente para os dois, ingredientes de sobra, espaço de sobra, falta de vontade de sobre, e azar, também de sobra.

- Não está saindo tudo errado! Os bolinhos já estão assando, o sorvete já está pronto, só esperando para ser servido.

- É, você só esqueceu da parte principal: a abóbora em que íamos colocar as _gostosuras _e_ travessuras, _dentro, sumiu! A gente tem que resolver isso até a meia-noite! E ainda servir o resto antes.

- Eu sei Tenten, eu sei

- E nem aproveitar a festa a gente vai! Isso é muito injusto.

- Eu acho melhor estar aqui com você, do que estar lá com aquele bando de desvairados.

- Nossa, vindo de você, me sinto honrada! Então quer dizer que eu sou melhor do que eles? - a morena se sentou em cima da bancada, enquanto assistia o amigo colocar os sorvetes nas taças.

- Sim, você é melhor do que eles... Ei! Você não pode comer isso Tenten! - disse o rapaz rindo, e indo tirar das mãos da morena, um dos pacotes de bala.

- Ué, e por que não?

- Porque isso vai para dentro da abóbora.

- Mas só pra te lembrar, ela está desaparecida, e são só algumas... Ninguém vai sentir falta

- Só algumas? Sei, tô de olho em você - disse sorrindo, ele sabia do vício da amiga por doces, sabia que depois que ela começasse não ia mais conseguir parar de comer as _gostosuras_...

- Sério! Só algumas, eu juro!

- Gente, aonde estão os bolinhos? - perguntou Ino, entrando na cozinha, ela era uma das garçonetes da festa.

- Ah - disse Tenten - vem aqui comigo, vou tirar eles do forno agora! - enquando o fazia, aproveitou para perguntar: - como é que está a festa Ino?

- Ah, tá ótima, eu já fiquei com três...

- Vadia - ouviram Neji sussurrar do outro lado da cozinha, enquanto ele colocava agora, cobertura nos sorvetes

- Sou vadia, mas pelo menos não sou eu que, sou homem, e fica preso dentro de uma cozinha com uma gostosa feito a Tenten, e não vai deixar rolar nada!

- Ino! - gritou Tenten, enquanto dava um tapa no braço da amiga

- Mas é! - sussurrou para Tenten - Poxa, será que ele não vai te agarrar nunca? Como ele é lerdo!

- Por que lerdo Ino? - Neji perguntou, secando as mãos, enquanto se aproximava das duas. Tenten corou e se concentrou em tirar os bolinhos do forno.

- Ai Hyuuga, por favor né! Todo mundo já se tocou que você gosta da Tenten! Aí, fica trancado, sozinho, com ela dentro de uma cozinha enorme, e não faz nada!

- Estamos fazendo! - disse Tenten, se referindo a comida

- Ah, claro isso, e isso ainda estão fazendo mal feito!

- O que quer dizer?

- Naruto está lá fora, tentando fazer uma cara na abóbora que deveria estar aqui dentro sendo recheada de gostosuras

- Ai, eu vou lá cuidar da abóbora, Neji, por favor, termina de arrumar os bolinhos pra mim? Eu já volto! - pediu a morena, enquanto corria pra fora da cozinha.

- Claro! - dizia, enquanto se aproxiamava de Ino e a ajudava a embalar os mais de 100 bolinhos de chocolate - Ino, eu não gosto da Tenten.

- E eu não acho o Sasuke bonito - falou revirando os olhos - Ah, por favor Hyuuga, todo mundo já se tocou disso.

- Ninguém pode se tocar de algo que não é real, anda, faça outra coisa, vá abrindo os pacotes de balas, pra quando a Tenten trouxer a abóbora, a gente só jogar dentro.

- Jogar? Nossa, que delicadeza... - mas ela foi lá. E viu o pacote que a Tenten abriu - É, a Tenten esteve aqui!

- Hm? - Neji olhou pra ela, que estava com o pacote de balas aberto nas mãos - Ah, sim, ela é viciada em gostosuras.

- Ah! Então é mais simples do que você pensa!

- Como assim? - Neji perguntou, enquanto se aproximava com o carrinho-bandeija de Ino, onde estavam os bolinhos. Ela largou os pacotes de balas, e foi se dirigindo a porta - Do que você está falando?

- Da Tenten, oras! - riu - A solução é só fazer ela gostar das _travessuras _também! - E saiu.

- Ai, mas essa Ino... - Neji se voltou a abrir os milhares de pacotes de doces a sua frente, volta e outra, petiscava um. - _''Era o que me faltava mesmo... Eu não gosto da Tenten. O sorriso dela só me encanta. Isso não significa que eu goste dela. O lábio dela também é bonito, mas não é nada. E eu só gosto de protege-la, pois é minha amiga... Tá. Estou apaixonado. Merda. Mas, como todo mundo já se tocou disso, se nem eu mesmo sei o que eu sinto direito? Será que o conselho da Ino...''_

- Neji? Neeeeeji, oi? - perguntou Tenten, balançando a mão, na frente do rosto do amigo frenéticamente.

- Oi! Oi, oi. O que foi? - disse, acordando de seus pensamentos

- Orra! Até que enfim, tava viajando legal hein? - disse, rindo da cara do moreno. - enfim, recuperei a abóbora! - sorriu vitóriosa, apontando para uma abóbora enorme, que estava no chão, toda cortada e arranhada, e suja de suco de morango (morango, para fingir que é sangue...)

- Nossa. É o mesmo que não ter recuperado...

- Ai, como você reclama de tudo! - disse a morena, colocando os doces dentro da abóbora.

- Não reclamo de tudo não senhora. - disse Neji, indignado.

- Reclama sim! Reclama de quando tem muito sol para treinar, ou de quando está chovendo! Ou de quando eu me atraso pra aula, ou quando alguém faz algo que te atrapalha, ou quando simplesmente te chamam, reclamou quando te colocaram para esse trabalho...

- Pois é, desse último eu me arrependo de ter reclamado.

- De trabalhar aqui? Por que?

- Por que, eu descobri que a Ino pode dar conselhos úteis...

- O quê? O gênio Hyuuga segue os conselhos da louca da Ino? Essa é nova pra mim!

- Pois é! Pra mim também...

- Ah, essa eu quero saber! Que conselho ela te deu?

- Curiosa. - mostra a língua pra ela

- Sou mesmo! Não vai me contar? Malvado!

- Ai Tenten, não enche.

- Eu quero saber, achei que fosse sua amiga! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei.

- Então...

- Tá bom! Mas não se assusta, você quem pediu - ele disse se aproximando dela, enquanto ela estava abaixada arrumando os doces dentro da abóbora, quando ela se levanta, dá de cara com o peito de Neji.

- Epa, que proximidade pra me contar um segredo/conselho, sei lá.

- Pois é... É que eu quero que você preste atenção nele. Muita atenção!

- Tá ué. - e ele a beijou. E ela retribuiu o beijo. E eles ficaram se beijando. E o tempo foi passando, e a abóbora ficou alí, completa apenas pela metade de gostosuras, pelo jeito, pros dois a travessura é melhor.

- Qual era o conselho? - Tenten resolve perguntar, depois de... ahn, depois do longo tempo em que eles ficaram se beijando.

- Fazer você gostar também das travessuras! E não só das gostosuras - ele aponta para a abóbora, ela sorri safado pra ele.

- Ah Neji, mas gostando de você, eu acabo gostando das travessuras e também das gostosuras... - ela cora quando diz isso, ele solta o um riso longo, e a beija novamente.

_Mais tarde, ainda naquela mesma noite..._

- Ai meu Kami! Resolveram sumir com a abóbora então! - reclama Ino.

- Eu acho que eles arranjaram algo melhor pra fazer na cozinha Ino...

- Cala boca, cabeça de fogo!

- Grossa. Eu ia dizer que é melhor a gente arranjar algo melhor pra fazer também, mas nem vou mais falar nada... - e Gaara sai andando.

- Nãããããão! Gaa-kun, volta!

- Ai, essa Ino não tem jeito.

- Verdade Testuda.

- Você também Sasuke?

- HAHA. Só vim avisar que, quem quiser esperar pela abóbora com as gostosuras, podem esperar bastante, por que o Neji e a Tenten preferiram optar pela travessura lá dentro da cozinha.

- O QUÊ ISSO QUER DIZER? - perguntou/gritou Naruto

- Quer dizer Naruto, que eles estão se pegando legal lá dentro - explicou Shikamaru.

- AH, ISSO QUER DIZER QUE A GENTE PODE PEDIR LÁMEN?

- Ai. Kakashi? - chamou Sakura

- Sim?

- Da próxima vez, nem o Naruto, nem a Tenten, nem o Neji ficam responsáveis pela parte culinária, ok?

- Concordo... Concordo...

- POR QUÊ A GENTE NÃO PODE PEDIR LÁMEN, BAKA?

- Porque não Naruto.

- Saku-chaaaaaaaaaan, Láaaaaaamen.

- Olha, acho que é a única solução... Eu é que não me atrevo a atrapalhar os dois!

- OBAAAAAA!

E o relógio toca, avisando que a meia-noite havia chego. E nenhuma abóbora recheada de gostosuras, pode impedir a Tenten, de não querer a travessura do Neji.

E bem, a gostosura do Neji também não.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**Pessoas *-***

saudades de vocês! Bom, dedico essa fanfic, a Hyuuga Tenten n.n !

amor, obrigada pela inspiração, e fica como fanfic de prêmio do concurso? não? tudo bem, eu faço outra!

Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?

**Estarei mais presente no site agora, já que falta menos de um mês para as minhas aulas acabarem! **Siiiiiim! 15 de Novembro, eu finalmente digo, ADEUS ESCOLA, olá recuperação T_T

mas enfim, estarei mais aqui, e espero que gostem bastante da fanfic !

beijos, beijos, e reviews!

hamii ;*


End file.
